Interrogating the Bunny
by Bubble.Gum.Green
Summary: its been years since the Henley and Hale and Kat have two kids that are excited its easter, so what happens when the kids want to know 'is the Easter Bunny for real' well its time to start the interrogation. Oneshot for a happy Easter :


**Okay, this is basically a little Easter present for you guys, I hope you read it with a happy smile and don't forget to tell me what you think of it at the end!**

Hale watched as his Russian Beauty tucked there two kids, Eli and Ricky into bed. "Mum, is the Easter bunny real?" there five year old Eli asked. "Of course he is sweetie, and you should look out, maybe tonight you might hear him or even see him!" Kat answered while rubbing her belly without even noticing, she was 7 months pregnant with a baby girl.

"will we get lots of chocolate!?!" there 7 year old son Ricky asked enthusiastically while jumping up onto his bed, "it all depends on what the bunny leaves you Ricky." Hale answered while chucking him over his shoulder then putting him under the covers of his bed.

"But the thing we want to know is, how much chocolate will we get?!?" Ricky asked in a very serious voice. "You're just going to have to wait until the morning sweetheart." Kat said softly before turning off their light but not closing the door.

As Kat and Hale made their way to their room they didn't hear their 6 year old son mutter to himself "if I can't find out by Mum and Dad, then I will have to take matters into my own hands."

Later that night 

"I can't believe you're making me do this." Hale said as he got into a bunny outfit and looked at his pregnant wife "you're so cruel." He added.

"Well you deserve it after we did the Musée D'orsay Heist, **(Google that name or read the bottom of the page for info.) **I almost got my finger cut off from thoughs lasers." She answered harshly.

"Hey that was when we were 19, 7 years ago, and I told you, it was an accident, I didn't mean to knock you." Hale said softly trying to soothe his Russian beauty but all that happened was she put the bunny head on him roughly and pointed to the door.

As Kat watched the bunny drag himself out the door inside the boys room Eli and Ricky were planning a way to catch the bunny but stopped short as they saw a bunny hopping past there room leaving a trail of Easter eggs, all sizes.

"Time for mission: Catch that Bunny." Eli whispered to Ricky as they got off their beds and not forgetting to get the rope from under Ricky's bed.

For minutes they followed the bunny, you would think they would have been seen but the bunny head that Hale was wearing didn't allow him to see that well, especially because its dark.

So finally the boys go into action, Eli slits up from Ricky to quietly go and get a chair then once eli gets back Ricky runs out of the shadows with the rope, trips to bunny so it falls into the chair and before the Bunny can react he finds that he has been securely tied to the chair.

"So Easter Bunny, I hear you sneak into houses and _leave_ Chocolate" Ricky said smartly while standing in front of the Bunny with his arms crossed.

"Yea!" Eli said trying to be like Ricky, Hale found this quite amusing; he had to bite his lip to not let any sound out.

"_So_ Easter Bunny, What _is_ your name?" Ricky asked, "Mr Bunny" Hale answered in a voice that could almost be classes anywhere near to a bunny's voice, meaning it was like a squeak.

"So _why_ do you bring us chocolate Mr _Bunny_?"Eli asks still copying his older brother Ricky. "To make kids happy" hale answered in that annoying squeaky voice, damn where is Kat, she should have noticed that something was wrong, thought hale, and she did, she was at the top of the stairs looking at the mirror, watching them, trying so hard not to go into a laughing fit.

"Now Mr _Bunny_, my final question before I kick you out is, WHERES THE CHOCOLATE!" Ricky asked, yelling the last bit, it was at that moment Kat couldn't hold it in any moment, she cracked up laughing, unable to stop; she had to hold the banister to make sure she didn't.

"Look Mum we found the Easter Bunny!" Eli yelled happily while pointing at Hale.

"Hey kids, I think me and hale should tell you something, Ricky, pull on the bunny head for me please." Kat asked softly then she watched as Ricky pulled off the head of the bunny and saw his father hale.

"Dad, why are you a bunny?" Eli asked, he was completely confused, "we have some bad news to tell you guys" Hale said while Kat untied the ropes.

"The Easter Bunny isn't real; we're the ones that give you chocolate." Hale said slowly while looking at his kids to see if they will break down.

"Uh-bu-uh-ummm… That's so cruel!!! Just bringing your kids onto the fact that the Easter Bunny is real!! Well, at least the tooth fairy and Santa Claus is real." Ricky said before marching off to his room with an agreeing Eli following him.

Kat and Hale just looked at each other, dreading the day now where they would have to tell there kids that the tooth fairy and Santa aren't real before getting up and slowly walking to their room but not before planting Easter eggs around everywhere, hey, just because the Bunny isn't real, doesn't mean you can't hunt for the chocolate eggs.

**OKAY!! Tell me, was it bad or good, this is my first time ever doing a general point of view and I found it quite hard. The musee dorsay is the most famous art gallery… ever, it's in Paris and its security is phenomenal. It was last week that I went to Canberra where they had flown 150 paintings from there to Australia up at Canberra, the plane is apparently the richest plane ever built just so the paintings get back and forth without any harm done to them, I loved the gallery!!**

**So yea… REVIEW!!**


End file.
